


I Have Dreamed

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus watches Sirius in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Dreamed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Wish Upon A Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502289) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille). 



From the roof of Gryffindor Tower I see him, alone on the grounds, bathed in moonlight.

I shouldn’t be here, it’s not allowed, and rules are there for a reason… But I can’t help it. I can watch him from here, no one will ever know. I can stare for as long as I like, no one will ever wonder. Up here, I’m safe.

I hide from the white beams I fear in the shadow of an overhang, but he bathes in their glow, black hair gilded silver, as if he is defying the moon in a way I never can.

In my dreams, he shouts at the heavens that he will protect me, that the moon will never have me again. He takes me in his arms and whispers words I long to hear.

As I watch, he turns towards the castle. His head tilts towards the Tower and I imagine his grey eyes have spotted me. But I am the werewolf, not he. He can’t see so far.

He looks away and walks towards the entrance.

I look up at the heavens and think, _Someday, we will stand in the light together and I won’t be afraid anymore._

**END**


End file.
